


The Writings of Stanley Uris

by Frogluv123



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Letters, Twitter, messages
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21656395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frogluv123/pseuds/Frogluv123
Summary: A series of messages.(WIP / TEST - this fic currently has no real content. Come back soon once I figure out how to format it!)
Kudos: 5





	The Writings of Stanley Uris

**Author's Note:**

> Formatting resources used:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664164
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549178/chapters/25935135?
> 
> (thank you guys for making these!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bev moves away. stan writes.

Bev,

I hope you’re doing okay. I know I gave you the number to the house phone before you left, but it’s been a month and you haven’t called. Or written. Or... anything, really. I would call, but I don’t know your number.

We’re all worried about you. Ben especially. He keeps trying to write post cards to you, but I think he’s worried you won’t like them. I told him that you’d love whatever he wrote, but he doesn’t believe me. Write back and tell him that you’ll read them, okay?

Everyone else is doing alright. Bill’s stutter is starting to get better. I don’t think anyone else has noticed, but I have. Richie’s still just as dumb as always. I think he tried to lie to the police after smoking at the barrens while holding a cigarette butt. He’s just lucky they had an emergency before they could arrest him. He got chewed out by Eddie, afterwards. Something about the smell of smoke and asthma and Eddie’s mom. He’s started listening to her less, though. Leaving the house more, dumping some of his medications in the trash after Ben helped him look them up in the library, that kind of thing. And Mike’s sheep had two kids, last week- he named them after you and Georgie. (Bill almost cried.)

Call us or write back, okay? It doesn’t have to be me. I put a post-it with all our numbers in the envelope, just in case you lost them somehow. Talk to you soon.

~~Love,~~

~~From,~~

Sincerely, Stanley Uris.

To whom it may concern,

We appreciate the concern for Beverly, as she is doing well. However, she has no recollection of ever knowing a Mr. Stanley Uris or any individuals by the names of Ben, Richie, Eddie, Mike, or Bill, or any variations upon those names. Furthermore, upon reading the letter we received this morning, Beverly developed a rather nasty migraine. She asked me to inform you not to contact her again, and I find I must agree with the sentiment. Perhaps you’ve contacted the wrong Beverly.

Despite all of this, we wish you well. I hope you find who you’re looking for, Mr. Uris.

From, Elfrida Marsh


End file.
